Never bother
by TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: Bail Organa and his sisters were off-world when the Alderaan was destroyed. I was just thinking: how would they react to Leia and Han? Obviously Han/Leia. I claim no ownership to anyone except Kate.


Bail Organa had been off-world with his sisters when Alderaan blew and had been unable to visit his adopted daughter for the following 3 and a half years. When he did managed to get there, he found something fascinating.

Kaitlyn Alias—the second illegal daughter of the Great Jedi General Samuel Alias.

Sam had been there when Leia had been born and knew the details. Bail had heard rumours of him taking his youngest daughter to the uncharted Dagobah system before he went to face Vader. Now, it appeared, the rumours were true. Kaitlyn 'Kate' Alias was working with his daughter on something when they arrived.

"…one involves an outside battle," Kate was saying, "and that's Luke's last alternative. If Jabba decides to be difficult, we will take that option."

Then they'd noticed him.

"Father!" Leia jumped up and ran to give him a hug.

"Leia." He hugged her back, "I am so sorry I could not get down here sooner."

"It's all right." She said, "I understand."

At the time, he hadn't known who Kaitlyn was. He'd just gotten the vaguest suspicion he'd seen the young girl's features somewhere before.

"Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Father, this is Kate Alias." Leia said, "Kate, this is my father. I trust your father told you about him?"

"A fair bit, yeah." Kate stood up and shook Bail's hand, "And then Yoda did."

"So it's true." Bail murmured, still half in shock, "Jedi General Alias did take his youngest to the Dagobah System before he died. Are you a Jedi yourself, Kate?"

"Yes." Kate answered, "Since I was sixteen."

The comm. link buzzed and Leia answered it.

"Skywalker Central." She said.

"_Princess Leia."_ The operator called, _"We have an urgent priority transmission from Commander Skywalker, for your eyes only."_

"I'm on my way." Leia said.

She brushed out of the room.

"Skywalker?" Bail turned to Kate.

"Yes." Kate agreed, "Luke Skywalker, her twin brother."

"Does she know that?" Bail asked, knowing his sisters were shocked behind him.

He'd never told them Leia was a twin.

"In accordance to Master Yoda's wishes," Kate responded, "I have said nothing on the subject. However, I am afraid that Vader may have expounded the truth to Luke. Despite this, we're putting on the façade that the apprentice is an actual Knight."

"He's only an apprentice?" Bail asked.

"The aunt and uncle he was sent to raised him on a farm." Kate answered, "His uncle tried to keep him on the farm for as long as possible."

"So what happened?" Bail asked in amusement.

"They purchased the wrong droids—BOOM!" Kate gestured dramatically with her hands, miming an explosion, "The Empire killed them."

Kate cocked her head, without warning, sensing something through the Force, and then turned and started packing up.

"What's this about Jabba the Hutt, then?" Bail asked.

"He's been around too long." Kate responded, "If he refuses to be reasonable, we're going to take him down."

"A well brought-up lady never takes on the duties of a man." One of his sisters insisted.

Kate snorted inelegantly. If she was anything like her father, it was just to rile the three women up.

"You obviously haven't been out much." She looked at Bail, her eyes clearly asking why he _had _to bring his sisters.

At that point, Leia ran back in.

"They found him!" she announced.

Jac-Inta Organa, one of the sisters of Bail Organa, had heard that Princess Leia had gone off on this fool's errand to take down this gangster, Jabba the Hutt. Now she was back and (surprise, surprise!) in the medical frigate. Jac-Inta stepped in the room, ready to tell the girl off, when she stopped cold. What she saw was what she had not expected to see. Leia was there, all right, but she wasn't a patient. She was sitting on the med-bed with a man that Jac-Inta had never seen before. She couldn't see him properly now, but his head was resting in the Princess's lap. Leia was looking down at him tenderly and stroking his light brown hair. Leia looked up at the medical droid as it came over.

"Princess Leia." It said, "He will need a great deal of rest after this as carbonite freezing is a great stress on the body."

_Ah._ Jac-Inta thought, studying what she could see of the man. _So Leia had an ulterior motive for going after that 'Jabba the Hutt'._

But if this man got on the bad side of a criminal, he must surely be a criminal himself. Leia nodded, and then she looked down at the man in her lap.

"How do you feel about lying down a little longer?" she asked.

"Can't think of a better place for it." he remarked.

Then, to Jac-Inta's shock, he rubbed her thigh as if he had the right to even touch her. Much less touch her thigh. And she let him.

"Look out, Leia." Jedi Alias called from across the room, "It's one of your Aunts From The Seven Hells."

Jac-Inta ignored her and ignored the fact that Jedi Alias, another human man and a Wookie were now all watching in interest. Leia looked up at her.

"That's what that suicide mission was about?" she demanded, "You're a lady of breeding, Leia! You send other people to go on those suicide missions!"

Leia glared at her aunt. She felt Han tense as Jac-Inta told her off. She knew he had the urge to get up and lash out at the woman. The urge, but not the energy. She gently brushed Han's hair back and then leaned down and kissed his temple, wordlessly telling him he didn't have to worry. It also seemed to needle Jac-Inta. Han seemed to realise this as a slight smirk crossed his face.

"And about that!" she snapped, "If you had to rescue him from a gangster, doesn't that make him a criminal?"

"Smuggler." She said, just to needle her some more.

"And this is the kind of man you decided to have an affair with?" Jac-Inta demanded.

"Sure." Leia shrugged, "Why not?"

But this time Kate, Chewie and Lando were howling helplessly in laughter at the table across the room. And she knew Han would be laughing as much as them if he only had the energy. Jac-Inta spluttered for a moment before turning and storming out in a rage.

When Jac-Inta had said his surrogate daughter was in love with a smuggler, the first thing Bail Organa wanted to know was what the man was like. His sisters wouldn't be bothered with such 'trivial matters', so he went to General Rieeken to find out. Carlist was more than happy to tell him—he liked General Solo ('General' being a recent rank seeing as Solo had been unwilling to join the Rebellion beforehand due to, among other things, a heavy price on his head). A great pilot, a natural leader and more than willing to do anything to make sure Leia was safe. But Rieeken didn't gloss over Solo's flaws. Reckless and brash and his name, 'Solo', wasn't there for no reason. Now Bail watched them across the hall. He could see the clear devotion Solo had for his daughter and he was glad of it, so long as it didn't end the same way as it did for the Skywalkers.

Bail watched Solo walk over to Calrissian.

"Look at you." He laughed, "A General, huh?"

"Yeah." Calrissian laughed, "Somebody must've told them about my manoeuvre at Metrabolis 5."

"Well, don't look at me, pal." Han told him, "I only told them you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were looking for someone to lead this crazy attack."

"I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it."

"Who says they didn't." Han said, sitting next to Leia, "But I ain't crazy."

The debriefing started and Bail watched General Solo and his daughter. It soon became apparent he'd told no one he had officially joined. But Leia and Solo's Wookie friend, Chewie, joined his mission without any hesitation at all. Then Kate said,

"Make it four."

"Make it five."

Bail looked as the entire room exploded in cheers and Bail saw Luke Skywalker for the first time.

He looked just like his father.


End file.
